War Pony
by Lone The Dark Hearted Wolf
Summary: WWII Army Ranger codename Darkhearted kills himself to save all his friends on the beach and is sent to Equestria because God couldn't decide wether he was good or not as usual people suck even god
1. War on Omaha

Omaha Beach

"We need to snipe the guys in the bunkers now!" Yelled commander Jason

"Sir the men are taking heavy casualties" Lance said

"Alec!" "Grab Gnslgr and Melvia and attack the left flank." Yelled the commander

"Alec nodded to his commander and tapped his two friends"

"Alright we got to take out those damn guns"

"How they are too far for our Springfield and we can't find Mendez."

"Guys Mendez was shot and killed." Alec said depressed

"What how" They asked

"A damn sniper on a ridge flanked him and shot him I was with him and I saw the bastard move but I didn't see him till Mendez died next thing that bastard saw was a knife in his head." "I took Mendez's weapon and the Kar98k that I now have"

"Wait where is his PTRS-41?" They asked

"I lost it when I was blown back by a mortar shell it fell off my back as I hit a tree." Alec said

"Well do you think you can take them out" Melvia asked

"Yeah but I need a scope" Alec said

They gave him one of theirs he attached it and found out that they had two snipers

"Alright run back to command tell them I'm going to need cover fire"

They both ran off Alec aimed and killed one of the men on the machine gun they tried finding where I was but I had already moved. I decided to take out a sniper and blew his head clean off and when they looked they got scared so Alec took out his fragmentation grenade and chucked it in to the bunker. When the grenade exploded it was like the fourth of July. Alec was good at this then he ran up the side without being seen he took out his 357. And checked it full good he jumped into a trench and ran through it he saw a guy running out and kicked in the back of the head and shot him he then set a satchel charge inside the door way and then he ran off planting one on a wall then he rolls into the other one he sees no and runs to the front he pulls the pin on a grenade but holds the detonator so it doesn't kill him and he walks into the MG nest where the mg operators were waiting for him.

"Vell hello seems ju fallen into our trap Mr. Knight. Men take that silly toy avay from vim."

"Toy vell at least I vill not die alone I'll be taking you fuck bags vith me" he said in a fake German accent.

Alec then dropped the grenade and it rolled next to an ammo crate Alec flipped him off and pressed the plunger exploding the five satchel charges he set and killing the rest of the Germans then the grenade exploded sending him into nothingness.

Omaha beach after the attack

Melvia and Gnslgr were looking for their friend when they found his 357. And his helmet in the wreckage of the second MG nest then they found the craziest thing in the corner of a room not buried was Mendez's PTRS-41 sniper clean and looked like it hadn't aged a day.

What then they opened up the ammo cartridge and found a note that was a little wet.

To anyone who finds this it said on the envelope Gnslgr opened it

Dear reader,

If you are reading this then I have died but any way I leave this sniper to Melvia or the German bastard who found it. If any of my other weapons are still here and not destroyed I give them to Gnslgr. But if any of you go into my stuff I will come back from my grave and use my knives to slit your throats in your sleep.

Your good friend, Darkhearted

That bastard he killed himself to save us all

Alec's P.O.V.

Wow when I thought I died I would be in a place where white guys in robes and sandals were but this black nothingness is cool to.

Alec!

Your life you have been a bad and good so we can't really send you anywhere so we will send you into a new life and hopefully you actually make something of yourself.

Okay

Bye

All the sudden Alec dropped from the sky and crashed into the ground breaking a rib or two on landing it was night and He was in a forest the funny thing is he still had his knives and his Kar98k Alec then fainted

**Funny whenever I wake up I faint it is probably the most annoying thing in the world.**

**Now I love the readers of the story but I want you guys to bear with me hear it is a work in progress**


	2. Episode 1

**F3me no this is not a troll comic and to guest please STFU I don't need help from you trust me from here on out I will make sure that I write better but don't criticize my work I put time and effort into it**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone except for Gnslgr, Melvia, and Alec and any new OC's I make.**

**Pinkie:** Just start it all ready you pinkie promised

**Me: **'damn'

"Guys come on just leave it there it is probably dead." Said a voice

"I do say it looks horribly repulsive those clothes green is not a good color on it."

"Uhhh god my head." I said

"Hey its alive" said a voice that must be the leader.

Alec eyes burst open and he pulled out his knife that was custom made with steel knuckle grip and double edge blade.

"\But as he looked around he saw ponies that were as scared as him

"Well this is awkward"

"You're telling us" said a cyan colored one

"Wait did you just talk?"

"Wait did you?"

"Yeah I can but ponies can't"

"Uh I'm not a pony I'm a Pegasus"

"I'm a unicorn" said a white and purple one

"And I'm an earth pony" said a hyper one that kept bouncing around.

"God what hell hole did you put me in?" Alec asked no one in particular

"Who are you talking to?" The hyper pony asked

Alec just faced palmed and asked

"Alright so what are you guys doing?"

"Well before we found you we were going to stop Nightmare Moon"

"Okay so what we just walk there."

"Well that's the plan"

"Alright" Alec held the gun and put it on his back then checked his supplies all right: 2 Satchels, 4 Signal Flares, 90 Kar98k bullets, no side arm so these 80 rounds of six shooter cartridges could be useful at a point. And both of my Knight knives (cause of my last name) and 4 of my throwing knives. "Okay this should be good."

"So what are those things?" the pink one asked pointing to my Satchel Charges

"Well most are explosives since I'm a demolition person I like to blow things up. It's my thing."

"Let's go" all the sudden Alec heard a roar he was about to fire at the noise but then he remembered one thing don't fire unless fired upon. So he had his gun down but was ready to shoot if attacked. Then he saw a lion thing but he didn't shoot it because all it was doing was screaming in what looked to me as agony. "Alright now that we know that is what is making the noise I say either we help it or walk around it." "Also I need to know your names I totally forgot my manners."

"Well my names Applejack AJ for short" said an orange one with a hat she had a cute southern accent

"I'm pinkie pie" said the hyper one who was pink

"I'm Rarity pleased to make your acquaintance." Said a white and purple unicorn

"H-h-hi" said a quiet voice "I'm Fluttershy" said a pink and yellow Pegasus

"I'm Rainbow Dash" said the cyan one she was a tomboy Pegasus

"I'm Twilight Sparkle" said a purple unicorn

"Ahh Twilight so you're the leader of this quest here"

"No there is no leader"

"Oh okay well what should we do?" "Fluttershy I think you should answer go around or help it?" I asked

"Let's help it" she said in a low voice

"All right how do we-

She just walked up to it and started talking to it and it talked back she then grabbed it's paw and pulled a thorn out. It roared but was so happy it was licking Fluttershy it then walked off.

Alec was in shock at that how she is so shy but can walk up to the lion thing and literally find the problem and fix it. 'Also that she talks to animals but oh well'.

We all started walking again then the moon light disappeared and rarity was complaining about seeing this icky muck

"Seriously" I said as I was about to grab a signal flare to brighten the place up all the ponies screamed so I dropped it I grabbed it and put it back and I heard laughing I saw pinkie pie laughing her head off at a tree I looked and started to bust to because her laughter was contagious and I saw what the other 5 were scared off so I couldn't stop myself.

"Girls it is just a tree with a scary face." I said crying on the ground from my laughter until Applejack bucked me in the stomach

"Ow" I said like Fluttershy.

But as we were laughing pinkie broke into song and after that we were all laughing.

Then we got to the river

"God how are we going to cross this white water" I asked no one in particular

"What?" they said all together

And I smiled as I remembered my friends Gnslgr and Melvia because they would always talk together. 'They better not be going through my stuff or I will make sure they won't survive'. I thought

"It is what we call rapids on a river."

*crying and splashing*

"Why oh why this is horrible." Said a water monster

"Hey bro"

"Bro?" he asked confused

"Yeah what's wrong dude"

"Well I was just sitting here when a sparkling cerulean blue cloud ripped my left moustache clean off."

"Oh that is just terrible" said Rarity "I can't let this crime go unjustified"

So she bit one of his scales off and used it to cut her tail off.

"Alright that was awesome" I said the monster just fainted

Then rarity used her tail to fix his luxurious moustache.

"Rarity pound it" and she just hoofed my hand then I said "you look fabulous would you be so kind as to let them cross on your back"

"Why certainly you helped me I'll help you" he said happily

"Thank you" "alright girls everyone on" I just jumped into the river and swam to the other side while they hoped across his back

"Thanks again" I said as he swam away.

"There it is" said pinkie pie I looked and saw the old ruins of a castle

"Wait what's in there."

The Elements of Harmony lets go yelled Twilight Alec ran after her and caught her before she went over the cliff.

"Twilight suicide is never the answer" Alec said laughing at his own ironic joke.

"What is that?"

"Oh it is an inside joke so you don't need to know".

"So what do we do now?" Pinkie asked

Rainbow just said "wings duh "

"Oh yeah" Pinkie said

Rainbow Dash flew over and with the bridge in her mouth hmm Alec was judging the distance he figured that if he jumped he could possibly make it but he didn't like the odds so he waited.

**Rainbow Dash P.O.V.**

"We have been waiting for you Rainbow"

Said a pony with two others flanking it in costume of the wonder bolts but instead of blue it was black

"Who are you?"

"We are the shadow bolts best flyers the Everfree forest has ever had but we need a captain"

"Who?"

"Why you we need the best as in the fastest swiftest bravest in all of Equestria."

"Well that is all true I would love to join just let me just tie this rope"

"No it is them or us."

We saw this until I saw one of their eyes flash and the fog covered the bridge.

"Well who is it going be"

"You I mean thank you for the offer but no."

"See I will never leave my friends hanging around"

"That is mighty loyal of you Rainbow" Alec said in a southern accent that perfectly imitated Applejack's.

As they got across Alec saw a pedestal with five elements but they were just stone balls.

'Interesting'

Alec stayed outside and saw another castle decided to go over to check it out he put on his flak jacket just in case things turned out to need an explosive ending.

He found the stairs when heard a scream

'That's Twilight!'

then lights started flashing inside the other castle he ran but he got trampled by the others. One his grenades caught and the pin was pulled and blew him into a door

"Ughh my head." He said.

Alec got up only to be blown into a wall by another blast and was out like a light.

**Alright this was the first and second episode in one but who cares I wanted to make a crazy story and I did so Read and Review now if you thought I stole some parts from dream machine the only part I know of is me getting slammed into the wall of the castle and the grenade nothing else really but this is going to be completely different and trust me I know how to make shit hit the fan and pretty much screw with you peeps who read this story also If you don't like it don't read it as shadowscythe22 put it to me.**


	3. Party Time

**A/N: I love Beezleboss by Tenacious D good song I laugh at points but I love it I head bang to it**

**AJ: what in tar nation is this shit?**

**Me: Music**

Alec came to he saw a bright light so he shielded his eyes

"Hello Alec." Said a kind but commanding voice

Alec went straight to saluting but when he opened his eyes he immediately went down on to his knees he did know but he felt it was right to bow in front of this Alicorn.

"Alec I saw how you were when you came in and I saw how you knew that everything had a reason to live and to not fire at unless fired on."

Well I am very smart but I don't get that you came here just to see me" I said confused

" Well your body is kind of how do you people say it totaled"

"No we say dead or copout" (ca-put)

"Oh well anyway we can't have you as in your body walking in and creating mass panic so I will give you a choice you can be a Earth Pony, Pegasus, or Unicorn."

"Wait I bet I can guess why you can't turn me into an Alicorn"

"Because" she started but was stopped when I said

"No let me guess I bet you I can get it right Ahh it is because it will go horribly wrong and probably kill me" I said guessing

"No." "Wait a sec correct." "How did you know?"

"Well I guessed but also because I only saw you and nightmare moon as she was blasted into Luna and me into a wall."

How did you know that?

"Well I am communicating to you by mind so I know everything that happened since I crashed into the wall oh and thank you for giving my friends the sniper and note in the cartridge."

"She blushed and said you're welcome now what do you want to be."

Alec took out a dice from thin air thank god for the power of imagination he said and he rolled it it landed on a six he rolled it again it landed on a four then he rolled one more time and he landed on a six.

"Alright I want to be a Pegasus." I said with certainty

"How did you decide that?"

"Easy all you do is chose which two numbers that each will be on and roll it what I did was 1&2 was Earth Pony next was 3&4 which was Unicorn and finally 5&6 was the Pegasus."

"Oh so you used chance to pick that is smart"

"I did tell you I was smart didn't I"

"Alright now I need name and color" she said

"My name will be my code name Lone." "For the color well I want to be midnight black with red on the tips of my wings and the tip of my tail" I guess that I have to find my talent or do I get my cutie mark already."

"You have to find it or have it find you."

"So do I get to keep anything?"

"Well I will let you keep your knives but your guns and other things I can't they are to technologically advanced."

Alright hit me

She then smacked me

Ow I meant with the spell not your hoof

"Well here we go" she said and her horn flashed many colors then my body started to change as blood fell to the floor it was enough to give 14 of our men transfusions then I blacked out.

**3 years later**

When I woke up I was in a white walled room the princess appeared in the room

"My eyes" I screamed in pain "warn someone when you do that" I said slightly annoyed

"Sorry but besides that I want to welcome you to equestria."

Well thanks I then got up and checked myself in the mirror to cool" I said as I had an awesome look almost cooler than rainbow dashes I had a wing span of about 3'. Then I looked and saw I still had my cross. Then I looked at my ass and saw I had two knives and shield with a cross over it. "Nice"

Then the princess gave me a package it was my cigarettes. And two other bags I looked and saw gold coins.

"I totally forgot about these" I said happily "Is there a candle or lighter somewhere"

"No not in here because this place is for the sick not for smoking." The princess said

"Oh okay but what are these gold coins and when will I be let out" I asked

"They are called bits and they are our currency." Your release well that will be up to nurse Redheart

"God again with the waiting this sucks". I said "wait why do I feel like I missed something"

"Well you have been in a coma for three years" said a new voice

"You must be nurse Redheart" I said nicely

"You must be Lone right"

"Euyup" I said imitating a deeper male voice "Wait!" "Three years you got to be joking"

"No the spell I used put you in a coma" said the princess

"Damn" I said

"Well at least you look fine now please take a rest you are going to need it."

"Alright"

So I went to sleep when I woke up pinky pie was in my face I jumped back and slammed my head into the base board

"God!" I yelled in pain

"Well hello Alec or should I say Lone" Twilight said trying not to crack up

"Well hi twilight" I said putting my hoof on my head "does anyone have aspirin or something for pain"

"Ah do" Applejack said

"What is it?"

"Whiskey"

"No vay" Alec said with a German accent she then handed him a small bottle and he took a swig.

"Well now that you met us what are you going to do?" All of them asked

"Well I was going to go look for a house the-

*roar*

"What the heck was that?" They all asked together

"My stomach I haven't eaten in three years"

"Oh I got something for ya" Applejack said and opened a box that popped into a cart full of sweets

"I said I was hungry not trying to commit an overdose on sweets but besides that I'll take an apple fritter and can I get a cup of apple juice"

"Sure but I only have apple cider"

"No worries I'll take that instead" I said

She then handed him a mug of the stuff. He then passed it to Rainbow because he saw her face when Applejack said cider.

She then tackled Alec and gave him a hug

"Thank you" she said happily drinking it

"You're welcome"

I said paying for the fritter which disappeared before their eyes even Pinkie was in shock

"Where did that go" Pinkie asked

"I ate it" I said

"That is impossible Applejack can't even do that" Twilight said

*growl*

"He- he I must still be hungry can I get a pie"

"Sure 10 bits" he paid her and the same thing happened the only thing left was the pie tin.

"That hit the spot." He said then gave a belch that would of put the world record holder to shame.

Then he heard a cry for help he bolted and found where the source of the cry came from. A stallion was going to rape a mare.

"Yo sick fuck" Alec yelled

The stallion turned and said "you talking to me"

"Who else is here except for that poor mare" I said

"Well someone has big talk for such a small guy"

"Well then if I'm so small why don't you come over and squash me"

He ran at me and was about to buck me when I ducked under him and sliced his leg with my Knight knife

He fell to the ground in pain and couldn't get up

"Now are we going to have to make a mess of this beautiful city or are you going to come quietly." He growled but then thought a bit and stopped Twilight appeared with Rainbow and Applejack ready for a fight.

"No need for your help" I said proud of myself at that point two guards in royal gold armor came and took him away.

The mare I saved came up to me and gave me a hug. "Thanks um sorry never caught your name" she said in embarrassment

"How could you have caught my name when it was never said" I said

"Huh" she said confused at that

I chuckled "Lone my name is Lone"

"Well I am in your-

"No I will not accept that you have dept you need to repay" "I'm only helping you that is enough." "Also knowing you are safe is the best payment I can get." "So go home if you suffer from any stress please talk to twilight she can help you."

She nodded and ran away smiling.

I smiled because I've only been in the town two seconds and I just saved someone.

Then I got a saddle bag from Rarity which had my cutie mark on it and all my supplies the princess left me with. I was then released from the hospital after that.

**A bit or two later**

I had a new house and I got a lot of gifts even a caldron for potion making and cooking. Then I heard that a party was being thrown for a new pony that just came to town. That it is going to be held in city hall he also heard it was going to start at 8:00.

I checked the time and saw it was 7:55 so I decided that I couldn't get anything because everyone will be going already. So I waited till 7:59 and then I left and walked to city hall. I got there at 8:00 it was dark so I tried to find the lights when the lights were turned on and Pinky shouted surprise I flew into the air using my wings.

"God!" I screamed while floating down "don't do that I could of killed someone." "And I rather not kill someone and have murder on my record on my first day in Equestria." "Seriously I am scared easily like Fluttershy" I said pointing to a pony hiding behind a pillar shaking in fear.

"Well anyway now that that's over let's party" I said

The music I heard was slow music but then the DJ said "that's boring let's do this" she flipped a disc and it played a song that I knew by heart.

I quickly ran up to the stage and whispered to the DJ she shook her head yes and gave me the mike

**(Fake it Seether) **(Screw your whining my story my rules)

Who's to know if your soul will fade at all?  
The one you sold to fool the world  
You lost your self esteem along the way, yeah

Good god, you're coming up with reasons  
Good god, you're dragging it out  
Good god, it's the changing of the seasons  
I feel so raped, so follow me down

Just fake it if you're out of direction  
Fake it if you don't belong here  
Fake it if you feel like infection  
Whoa, you're such a fucking hypocrite

You should know that the lies won't hide your flaws  
No sense in hiding all of yours  
You gave up on your dreams along the way, yeah

Good god, you're coming up with reasons  
Good god, you're dragging it out  
Good god, it's the changing of the seasons  
I feel so raped, so follow me down

Just fake it if you're out of direction  
Fake it if you don't belong here  
Fake it if you feel like infection  
Whoa, you're such a fucking hypocrite

Whoa, whoa, whoa

I can fake with the best of anyone  
I can fake with the best of them all  
I can fake with the best of anyone  
I can fake it all

Who's to know if your soul will fade at all  
The one you sold to fool the world  
You lost your self esteem along the way

Good god, you're coming up with reasons  
Good god, you're dragging it out  
Good god, it's the changing of the seasons  
I feel so raped, man, follow me down

Just fake it if you're out of direction  
Fake it if you don't belong here  
Fake it if you feel like infection  
Whoa, you're such a fucking hypocrite

Fake it if you're out of direction  
Fake it if you don't belong here  
Fake it if you feel like infection  
Whoa, you're such a fucking hypocrite

After I had sung the song the ponies cheered and hoofed they loved it the DJ tapped me on the back and bro hoofed me.

"That was amazing bro you got to show me how you can change your voice like that"

"Well all I do is sing the song until I know all the words then I can impersonate them because I have a talent at that even though it shows a completely different cutie mark I knew how to do it since I was eight."

"Wow that is young".

After the party everyone said the nicest things I got tipsy because I had a drinking contest against Rainbow Dash said she could drink me under the table the problem with that is that I used to be called the iron gullet and I had already drank 3 shots of Everclear the highest proof liquor in the united states except for moonshine.

"Alright pick your poison" I said

she picked whiskey I decided to go with the Everclear since I was already drinking it as we started I had 14 shots down as she got her thirtieth shot then I said line them up the bartender took out 48 shot glasses and filled them I went through them like it was nothing because I used to drink this stuff on earth and I would down two bottles a day one just to get me to forget the troubles of that day and another just to get drunk. She tried to do it with the whiskey but she stopped after her fortieth and fell to the ground out cold I finished the rest of her shots and paid the bar tender for the shots.

I asked Twilight to give her vodka when she wakes up and make sure there is a bucket nearby.

I then walked home almost walking into a pony. When I realized it was the same pony I saved from being raped.

"I just wanted to say thanks again."

"No problem" I said

When I got home I was surprised to see that I got another bag of bits and there were 2 bottles of 90 proof vodka and 2 bottles of Everclear then I looked at a note that said keep your money you put on a show that I can't even reenact I want you to have these as a present and don't try and give it back it is the least I can do since you saved my daughter. This threw me for a loop but I just shrugged it off he would of done the same thing I did if he was in my position. I mean I'm no hero I just saw she needed help so I helped her. Well I better get to bed. I said while yawning.

I walked up the stairs and jumped on my bed and was out as my body hit the pillow.

**Perfect just perfect That was amazing I hope this is read by a lot of people they should tell their friends**

**Really Rarity I like the people who read if I can make one person's life be better than I have done my job I don't need money I don't need fame all I need is people who like this stuff I mean I love writing so please Read and Review and if you hate me please Pm me because I need good reviews not This gave me brain cancer (F3me)**


	4. School Time and Dragon Rights

I woke up the next day and I smelt like cow manure I walked to the bathroom and washed myself but then I realized I had no soap so I dried myself off and went to Ponyville's Soap Shop they had all these different soaps and body washes. I chose PXE stuff it was called Apollo and I chose Anarchy which was cool. When I was in the army all we had was boring soap but this stuff was cool. So I paid the cashier and left with my soap went home and washed myself when I was clean I looked like I was shining which was cool then I then realized I could pick up everyday objects like a tooth brush and tooth paste with my hooves thank god I was going to die if I couldn't do that. Anyway so I walked off when I saw Applejack run up to me and ask if I can take Applebloom to school I said

"Sure"

So I walked over to Sweet Apple Acres to take her to the school house Applebloom looked confused when she saw me and she called her brother telling him a friend was here.

"Uh Applebloom yeah your sister sent me to take you to school she had to do somthin" I said imitating a southern accent.

"Ah see alright what's your name"

"Ma names Lone"

"Nice ta meet ya Lone"

"Well lets head off I said"

"Ah right"

And we walked to the school she told me all about how her and friends are the cutie mark crusaders and some of the ways they tried to get their cutie marks. She then asked me the question I was dreading

"What does your cutie mark mean?"

"Well the shield means I will protect what I believe in the knives represent my attack strategy and my quickness and the cross is my religion all in one thing so I have a three in one cutie mark."

"While that's mighty cool" "hey wait you're a Pegasus can you fly"

"Sadly no I haven't been able to fly"

"Ah now that is sad but here we are."

"I looked and it looked like an actual school house."

So as I was about to leave I heard two very spoiled brats say

"Hey blank flank how it's going"

I turned to see two little Filly's called Silver Spoon and Diamond Tiara laughing and pointing. 'This should be fun' I thought so I walked up to them and said in a sweet voice kind of like Princess Celestia's

"Now girls why would you make fun of someone less fortunate then you."

They answered me "because we can and cause its fun"

This made my anger boil and my ice blue eyes turned blood red.

"You think just because your both rich and have two stupid marks on your flanks What makes you better than her A spoon and a tiara what are they supposed to me your spoon fed and you act like a queen well let me tell you somthin Silver Doof and Diamond Ditz." "I don't like you girls you may think it's funny but someday you will amount to nothing while Applebloom will be doing what she does best making everyone happy and making these apple things that I'm addicted to."

The two fillies's just stood their mouths wide open then Ms. Cheerlie walked over

"Is there a problem here Mr. Um?"

"Lone and Yes these two decided to make fun of Applebloom just because she doesn't have a cutie mark and don't say you have it under control because guess what when I was in school they made people sit in the corner and write on the board 100 times for doing stuff like that."

"Uh sir what school did you go to" she asked

"A military school I was forced to do 3 miles in under 7 minutes if I didn't 500 pushups and I was taught that if someone is treating you like dirt either knock them out which I will never hit a girl or kids for that matter or tell them what they are doing and show them the error of it and if not deal with it." "Now I'm not telling you to do that but make sure that they don't do it or I will make them do pushups."

"Okay" she said in shock as my eyes turned back to blue

"Uh sir"

"My eyes yeah I know" then I left I felt bad about yelling so I had my head down and I walked home and went to bed. I woke up at 3:00 with banging on my door I opened up and was almost bucked in the face.

"Whoa"

"Mighty sorry there partner" AJ what are you doing here

"Well I heard what happened at the school"

"Yeah I'm so sorry"

"No I'm not mad at cha I'm actually proud of ya standing up for my sister I mean she told me about those filly's but I never thought nothing of it but you set them straight even was surprised but I can't believe you lied about going to military" She looked me in the eyes and saw my eyes "you weren't"

"No I actually had to do everyone of those things it was my life why do you think I liked to keep my past life away from here I used to be a bad kid I used to do things that would be considered crazy and insane I mean I used to smoke but after I came here I stopped the only good thing of my child hood was that I used to sing and as you saw at the party I'm quite good at it."

"My god you poor

"No I don't deserve pity I am called Lone for a reason I like my life as a loner" at that she smacked me across the face

"Ow what was that for"

"It just seemed like the right thing to do"

"At that I said no the right thing would have been to leave because I am not happy I was sad but now I'm angry and that is not good"

"Are ya looking for a fight?"

"Yes but not with you" and with that I bolted I was gone before she knew where I had gone I ran past a park and into the forest then I heard the roar of a dragon. I needed to fight something but when this dragon roared it seemed to be in pain and when I looked at it had a fatal wound I knew I couldn't help it but I needed to talk to someone and if anything this dragon could help me calm down.

"Excuse me uh"

"My name is Charcoal" it spoke

"Well hello Charcoal what happened"

"These poachers shot me with this device that exploded on impact"

I looked and saw pieces of metal in the wound and it was right in the stomach now this was not a small wound it was like an artillery shell hit it in the chest.I looked at him and he saw it in my eyes he just said this

"You may have my jewels and gold but only if you kill those bastards that did this to me well if I don't I'll probably be killed."

"Oh don't worry they are already here"

"Wha-

"They have been in that bush the whole time planning to kill both of us"

"Well lets"

"No I can handle these assholes"

"I just acted like I was talking to the dragon as I waited for the idiots to come out and when one did the leader of the group did he threw a knife at me which I caught"

"Nice knife I'll keep it but I wouldn't try that again"

"Oh really and who is going to stop me" he asked with a sadistic grin

Then he felt a pain and his hoof had a knife through it that knife was imbedded in a rock so far that the hilt of the knife was hitting his hoof his grin turned into a hellish scream

I then laughed and said "I was going to say me but I guess you figured that out"

Then two more of them hoped out of the bushes and fired an arrow that I caught then threw at the other guy which it embedded itself into his neck he died instantly I just threw a knife at the other guy killing him.

3...2...1

At that the royal guard appeared I told them everything they took the guy who had the knife embedded in his hoof away and cleaned the other two the Dragon said thank you then he told me to take his bones and scales and make armor out of them. I said

"I will because that is your wish."

He nodded then died.

I cried but I stopped and made sure he was blessed then I took his scales then I took his head and cleaned it and made a makeshift helmet and used the rest as body armor then I saw that he had spikes on his tail they were black so I took them and went to the cave and found a lot of gold and jewels and empty chests but for some crazy reason I found a grind stone so I took the sharp spikes and grinded them into swords (3ft Katanas like the Japanese used) and I found hilts that were carved by hand they were exquisite. So I put the hilts on to the swords and they were a perfect fit. Then I found the two scabbards that held the swords that have long rusted and were gone and put them in and on y back I grabbed all the gold thank god for twilights enchantment on my saddle bag or I would of flipped. And had to keep going back and forth. When I got back home the Mane 6 were waiting for me they all had a look some of confusion others like AJ had guilt Rainbow had pure hatred but Fluttershy was in different because I had the armor on.

"Uh where did you get that?" Twilight asked

"Well if you haven't heard yet I saved a dragon that was dying from poachers but before it died it asked me to use its body to make armor because and I'm guessing it saw that I could have been killed."

"Wow" said Fluttershy

"Wait where did you get those swords and why are you so happy?" Rainbow Dash questioned

"Wow when I got here I wasn't expecting the Spanish inquisition" (Monty Python reference don't get it look it up) "But I used his tail spikes as the blades and I'm happy because of this you may want to get back." "Wait twilight do you have a chest with that endless enchantment"

"Yeah"

"Can you go get it please?"

"Sure"

When she got back I opened then I opened the pocket where I stuffed the gold and jewels in and it started to just flow like a river

**10 minutes later of explaining and story telling**

"So that is what happened" AJ said

"They all were in shock"

"Pinkie ran up to me and said we should throw a party"

'Oh god' I thought

"Pinkie can we just have a slumber party"

"Sure she said"

"I mean for only us not anyone else"

"Okie Dokie Lokie"

**Alright read and review next chapter will be the slumber party I will see you later**

**oh almost forgot I need help for games to do so review the chapter or send me the PM with the game and how it is played also if you want any of your OC's in here I will surely add them JUST FOLLOW THIS LIST:**

**Name : Alec before Lone now**

**Age: 18 pony's can drink at 16**

**Personality: my personality is a mystery because I'm in the cult of personality**

**Likes: everything and everyone**

**Dislikes: people who hit him for no reason but will forgive them and being attacked for no reason will kill the bastard**

**Height: 6'5"human pony 7' even**

**Gender:Male**

**Appearance: Midnight black fur **

**Date: when you got sent here to Equestria it can be from operation Overlord to now**

**What part of the Millitary: if in any Army ranger sniper class parachuted onto an amphibious assult craft beacause plane had a malfunction for lone **

**Accent: changes when ever he wants can also imitate other by only hearing their voice once**

**Weapons: (KNIVES AND SWORDS SPEARS ONLY!) **

**Abilities: eyes change for certain reasons red eyes bring out fire and anger black is evil blue is water Ice blue is normal white equals ice dark blue equal future sight (look up sherlocks homes and I see the world in that way**

**Background: well killed himself in operation overlord**

**Name **

**Age: **

**Personality:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Height: **

**Gender:**

**Appearance: **

**Clothes: **

**Date: **

**Country: **

**Accent:**

**Weapons: **

**Abilities:**

**Background: **

**copy and paste this one into a PM not the review please thank you now here comes the**

**bro-hoof (Pewdiepie outro song)**


	5. Jeremy!, and Slumber Party Fun

**Slumber parties are fun but vote on my poll and give feedback on this chapter I could really use it**

**Games that will be played I have seen one game that stood out **

**Truth or dare**

**Ring of fire**

**Pillow war**

**Let's start this chapter so Pinkie doesn't hit me with her party cannon**

Alright time to party pinkie said joyfully bouncing around like a crazy person

Pinkie it is only 4:00 pm besides I would like to meet everyone's families in Ponyville.

Oh okay lets go she said trying to pull me out the door.

Guess I'll see you gals at the party.

See ya there. Said 4 of the five that are watching me being pulled out the door by the hyperactive fuzz ball of energy known as Pinkie

See ya there partner said applejack

I smiled and then flew out the door with pinkie pie dragging me then we went to a place with a lot candy on the outside.

Then I was in her room uhh pinkie vhy are ve here I said using a German accent to make her laugh which she cracked up at and I started to laugh,

Well silly this is where I keep albums of all the families even you are in here see their I was in a picture sleeping

Uh Pinkie

Yes

Why did you take it while I was sleeping?

Well I couldn't get you not moving so I decided to take it when you're asleep

Oh okay that is understandable

So an hour of showing me pictures and testing me later I knew everyone. Then I heard a scream and it was Applejack then I heard shhh tell me what's going on and I will not kill you

So I ran pinkie even though random and crazy couldn't keep up so I kept running until I started to feel weird thank god I made armor or everyone would see my tralalala. When I popped out in the open I pulled out my katanas and said

Put the pony down.

Really and who are you said a familiar voice

Jeremy? I asked questioningly

What how do you know my name

Oh sorry still have the helmet on don't I

I immediately took off the helmet and Jeremy saw me

You son of a bitch where the hell have you been?

Uh here

And that is

Equestria

And that is

A land that is filled with talking ponies

Ahh so yo-

Applejack bucked him in the stomach he fell down out cold

AJ the hell?

He almost killed me what was I supposed to do?

Get Twi to send a letter to the princess telling her that I have a friend and that I need immediate pick up.

**5 seconds later my buddy and I were picked up**

We were at canterlot 30 minutes before 5:00 when I entered the throne room I bowed as two girls walked in

My dearest apologies princess Celestia but who is that

That is my sister Alec

Well hello princess uh

Luna

Ah yes Princess Luna you were Nightmare Moon I assume

How did you know I was that monster?

Well I know because you just told me

She blushed

But I was there when you were changed I wasn't in the room I was almost killed by my grenade and then forced against the wall by the Elements of Harmony anyway back to why me and my friend are here I need you to *cough* blood appears

Damn that is not good. Princess Celestia I need to go back even if it is for a little while

What why

My *cough* more blood this time on the pristine white floor. My friends are in trouble all the sudden Alec's eyes glowed white and his mouth was open and they heard orders and screaming

Okay well Alec here you go

He then put his helmet back on

**Real world**

Get down

Bullets started to pepper the trench in front of them

We need someone to take them out

*MG42* *rifles**Lightning cracks*

Hey look up

Jungs schauen

All the guns stopped as they all look at the beam of light and the human body coming down but he had somthing on his chest two knives with a shield and swords behind it but the cross was on the front. The germans were scared so they started to fire at him.

Aufhören! Aufhören!

When he touched down he landed kneeling he looked up at his friends his eyes glowing white. Then he turned to the germans his eyes turned from white to red he reached behind him and took out his two black katana's the Germans on the machine guns started to fire again but he moved his swords so fast that you did not see his hands all you saw were the ping of the bullets hitting off the blade then it stopped. He thought for about two secods and ran up the hill. That was crazy even by millitary standards. While he was running up the hill he was slicing the germans coming down with bayonets to ribbons then he ducked into a hole that used to hold a group of Germans but they were killed and popped out and unleashed hell upon those Jerries with their own MG42 (Jerries was a american codename in WW2 for German).He then threw a knife and nailed a german coming around to flank getting him in the middle of the head. Alec just walks down the hill and put his katanas back. He walked over to melvia and Gnslgr. Melvia pointed the Ptrs-41 at me.

Is that anyway to treat an old friend

Alec!

Hell yeah I said still holding the MG42 then i saw a private with my team he saluted

At ease new recruit he nodded and he relaxed what is your name jack whats your codename Kaleb alright i have the perfect gift for you.

I then dissapeared and reapeared held out to him my old Kar98k sniper with the scope Melvia gave me.

Alright all of you this will be last time you see me but you can talk to me to tell me what is going on.

How? asked Melvia and Gnslngr

I then produced two stacks of the magic paper that twightlight uses.

How can we send it?

Light it on fire and it should come to me or p-

Nevermind just write Dear Lone on it alright they all saluted.

Semper fire then a light shown down on me and my body changed i was back in pony form then i dissappeared.

**Equestria, Canterlot, Throneroom**

Oh crap I am going to be late I said seeing the time can I ask a favor

Yes you may said the princess

Can you teleport me to my house.

This she did and I felt nauseous but that went away quick

He walked in and saw that everyone was waiting for him damn I'm late

No you're right on time

Cool well what is the first thing

Let's play pillow war

Okay how do we-

I was caught off guard as a pillow hit me hard in the head oh that is it I said and kicked two pillows that hit rainbow and Apple Jack then I saw one coming from my right and from my left I jumped and they hit Rarity and Flutter Shy so it was only me and Twilight and I was out of pillows so I closed my eyes and waited I heard the pillow and dodged it. Then I picked it up spun and used the centrifugal force to make it hit Twi it hit her and I fell laughing because it was impaled on her horn.

Okay so what's next? They asked

Well let's play a game from earth it is pretty easy.

What is it called?

Kings A.K.A. Ring of Fire

Okay everyone get a drink it doesn't have to be strong but it has to be alcoholic

Okay they all said I went to the kitchen and grabbed a pitcher and a bottle of Everclear.

God how can you drink that stuff asked Apple Jack who had hard cider that I could smell

Well war made me drink to forget and this was the only thing that helped so now I can drink almost anything except moonshine that stuff is nasty.

Okay so how do we play Alec?

I went into my saddle bag and pulled out a pack of cards then he put the cards around the pitcher in a ring

Ahh I see why you call it Ring of Fire

Yes but here is the thing you guys don't know how to play so I will teach you

He pulls out cards that go from Ace to the king

Ace – Waterfall – You must begin drinking, followed by the person to your right, all the way around the circle to the last person. You can stop at any time and when you do so can the person to your right, and then the person to their right, etc. – all the way back around until the last person stops drinking.

2 – Give Two – You point to any two people and tell them to drink.

3 – Take 3 – You take 3 drinks

4 – Give 2 Take 2 – Tell two people to drink (or one person to drink twice) and drink two yourself

5 – Guys

6 – Chicks Drink – Chicks Drink

7 – Heaven- put your hoof to the sky last one to do it drinks

8 – Make Up a Rule – Make any rule. This rule must be followed by everyone, including you, until the end of the game.

9 – Rhyme Time – You must say a word, and then the person to your right must say a word that rhymes, and on until someone screws up. That person drinks.

10 – Categories – You must pick a category, and then players (starting to your right) must come up with something in that category. The first person to screw up drinks.

Jack – Never have I ever- If this is picked up everyone puts up two hooves and it goes around with everyone starting with Never have I ever etc. the first person to put down their hooves twice loses

Queen – Thumbs - You must put your thumb on the table and not tell anyone what you're doing. The last person to notice and put their thumb on the table drinks.

King – Kings Cup – Add some of your drink to the Kings Cup. The person who draws the 4th king drinks the contents of the Kings cup.

Alright let's play.

Pinkie you will start

Okie doki lokie

'Please shut the hell up I hate you' Alec thought

She picked up a card it was a 6

Alec what does this mean

Oh all you girls drink

"Alec would you like to go next if that is okay with you" asked Flutter Shy

Sure I'll go Alec picks a card eyes closed and he picks up an 8. Alright now you must pull the top off and then drink

How will that work these are cups not

It is an invisible top rainbow you take it off to drink.

Oh

We played until I got the kings cup it tasted like hell in my throat because pinkie poured hot sauce in it while I wasn't looking.

Next was Truth or Dare

They put a bottle of Peineken in the middle and spun it

It pointed at me and Twilight who spun asked me Truth or Dare.

Dare

Okay I dare you to do a flip

Interesting I said as I backed up and did a front flip

It was my turn and I spun it hard it landed on Rainbow Truth or Dare

Dare

Alright I dare you to kiss me

Wha all the other ponies were surprised I laughed

Just joking Alright rainbow I dare you to fly in corkscrew form around the house as fast as you can.

Okay we all watched as she did this I was dying of laughter when she came in

What…is…funny

That I saw a small rainbow that twirled in the air it was awesome but I was laughing at spike he slipped and punch just fell on his head.

Everyone turned and saw and busted out laughing after that everyone was yawning we all started to fall asleep I reached into my saddle back and pulled out a note from Gnslgr

Hey Alec well this is really a surprise if you could. Could you tell me what went on after you well exploded?

Yes I explained all that happened up until I appeared to them and helped them out

Then I went over and told spike to fire it away he did and then I fell asleep

**Alright this is going to be a good chapter see ya.**


	6. Princess Blue Blood

**Time skip to episode 26 yes big skip but it is an important skip that had to happen now I know what you're all saying what about Jeremy and what happened during the time skip.**

**Well here is a short synopses as to what has happened: Lone has been training in his own yard and is as tough as they come he has been working for months at applejacks and made enough to build his own house with a workout room and a swimming pool which is really a lake.**

**Jeremy has been with princess Celestia for this time and has learned many spells even one that he made up for himself it is called the hidden it turns him invisible but he can only keep it for a limited amount not because he uses too much power but there are certain effects that could be dangerous if the spell is on him too long**

I walk up to the group late in my dragon armor I spray painted the Dragon head helmet black and blended in so well they didn't see me then I remembered I needed two speakers so I ran to vinyl scratches and asked her for her best speakers she said that she would give them to me only if I brought her strange device (IPod) how does it work just press the center button then when it turns on press the play button

"Play button?" I asked her questionably

"This one" she said pointing to an arrow that is also next to an upside down equal's sign.

Then as I was going to say thank you I was teleported right on top of Applejack making us blush.

"Howdy their partner would you be kind enough to get off me"

"Sorry about that" I said

"No I should be sorry" Twilight said I kind of teleported you here

I nodded then said "well we should quit lolly gagging around and get this show on the road"

So the rest happened as before Opal scared the mice/horses away and Rarity charmed the boys into walking them to the Grand Galloping Gala me and spike sat on the outside me without my weapons I felt kind of naked even though my armor was on me. When we got there there were a lot of ponies I walked into the place while the rest sang a song that made me want to gouge my own ears out (god I hate the songs). I walked up to the princess and asked her where Jeremy was she said he was around so I decided to look for him but I couldn't find him anywhere. So I decided to go and see how the party was coming along then I saw pinky with straight hair. I wonder what was wrong and I realized that the party ponies were namby pamby prissy ponies.

'Okay these "party" ponies need to learn how to party so I went up to the band and paid then 300 bits and pulled out the speakers the ponies were wondering what was going on.

"Now I have something to tell all of you and if it hurts good because I am sick of people putting others down because of the way they act I mean come on slow songs this is how a party is really

A pony was about to speak when I said

"If you utter so much as one syllable I will come over there and throw you through a wall." Now let's start this thing I found the outlets and a better microphone because the other one was weird looking so I took it out and got a line-in cable plugged it into the back of the speakers and found a song by Three Days Grace **(Play pain by Three Days Grace I don't own it I like it)**

Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

You're sick of feeling numb  
you're not the only one  
I'll take you by the hand  
and I'll show you a world that you can understand

This life is filled with hurt  
When happiness doesn't work  
Trust me and take my hand  
When the lights go out you will understand

Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

Anger and agony  
Are better than misery  
Trust me, I've got a plan  
when the lights go off, you will understand

Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing, rather feel pain

I know, I know that you're wounded  
You know, you know that I'm here to save you  
You know, you know I'm always here for you  
I know, I know that you'll thank me later

Pain, without love  
Pain, can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Rather feel pain

**(Either end the song or go along with it I don't care this is my story and I don't care what others think you can flame me but it will soon burn your ass because what goes around comes around).**

As I finished he grabbed the IPod the ponies were in shock as I walked of the stage they couldn't believe that that was a song it shocked them. I walked through the crowd that made a path like the red sea and decided I needed fresh air and I decided to sit in a tree so I flew up to it and sat there I was looking around and saw Rainbow Dash save Soarins pie then Alec looked below to see Applejack as beautiful as ever in the moonlight but looking down so I jumped down and asked

"What is wrong Ms. Applejack?" I said making his voice sound prim and proper

She looked over at me and said "Lone did you see anyone?"

I shook my head and cleared my throat and said "Ms. Applejack if you are referring to me I decided to act like a Gentle Colt"

Oh well I can't seem to sell anything

Hmm let me see

Two ponies that came from the "party" hall came walking out

Alec walked up to them and said

I'm terribly sorry to bother you but would you care to try an apple fritter or apple pie the mighty soaring eats one I'm sure you'll love it instead of the processed H'orderves these were made by the apple family and are excellent.

The two ponies walked over and paid her for one apple fritter they tried a bite but something turned them away excuse me but why do you not like this food

It is too sweet.

Well sir your teeth aren't used to the freshness it is because you like processed food but trust me I know your teeth are hurting but trust me these are the best.

The two of them said okay and said thank you for telling us we will tell all our friends to try it and tell them that this is the best thing we ever tasted also that are the smartest pony we ever met.

I nodded and they left then this colt with rarity walked up and he ordered an apple fritter but he had rarity pay I looked at him like he was a total snob and I got my answer when he tasted the food

Ugh this is the worst food I have ever tasted you might as well have been selling coal to eat.

I was angry so I started following them around and I realized that he was a complete ass my anger went over the edge all the sudden I turned back into a human my suit had pants thank god.

I walked up and tapped him on the shoulder and my eyes changed from their nice hazel to ice blue and I was growling.

Ahhhhhhhh! The guy screamed

Oh sorry did I scare you well good because you are the only person that will live to see me like this.

Guards guards!

The guards looked and saw me then shrugged

And went back to patrolling

What are you doing oh well take the mare she will last longer

That tears it I yelled so loud it shook the castle my body actually started to rise off the ground you think I am evil well good because I have been watching everything you did tonight from the garden till now and you are a pompous snob who probably spoon fed and forgot what manners were now either be respectful to mares or I will personally throw you through a wall.

Prince Blue Blood was in such a state of shock when he got up he didn't say anything he walked off.

I then felt him calm down I then calmed down and landed on the ground and turned back into the pony everyone knew me as. Rarity walked up to me and smacked me and ran off after him.

'what the fuck' I thought then I went back to the tree that I was lying in. but then I heard something that put me into an even worse mood

Price blue blood as I learned when he was in shock was talking trash about me he was saying that I should crawl back into the hole I came from and why should he care how I treat women besides I am perfect she is just a commoner she will never be worthy enough to be with perfection.

I went into rage mode from that point my body went back to human and my whole body was smoking like I was on fire I fell out of the tree and then my body changed from a human into a wolf hybrid with wings. This time I jumped and landed in front of him this time I picked him up by the throat you know what I was thinking that you should cool off and look a small river I threw him and he was slammed back first into the river back I then went over to him picked him up

Awe I ruined your pretty outfit then I held him close to my face you are the luckiest colt in the world to be with rarity she could of picked any colt in this party but she picked you and people should call you princess Blue blood you ugly bastard I would kill you but i can't eat processed food. I said as I walked away and changed back leaving Blue blood in the river.

'Asshole'

I then went back inside where everything went to hell in a hand basket the whole place was destroyed the only thing standing was the two speakers he ran over and put them into his saddle bag Alec turned and was punched he had had enough he changed into his final form which was a red as fire pony with glowing symbols of the church.

STOP! Everypony did as was told now all animals go back out side except for that yellow bird come here I want you to go over and say hi to that yellow mare

Tweet Tweet Tweet

I know she is scary but trust me she is the nicest person in the world.

The bird flew off and landed near Flutter Shy who started asking questions

Fix I yelled and the statue and pillars that broke were rebuilt then I saw Jeremy and walked up to him and changed back everyone went about like nothing happed

Hey what's up

Not much man I heard and saw what you did to blueblood you were right in everyway any way how your life going

well as you saw I am angrier than anyone else

Good Shock spell

*I was hit with it and blacked out*

I saw Princess Celestia in my dream she smacked me and said I gave you this new life so you could live it well but you are a monster

What did I do

You are charged with the murder of Jack Fire and Miss Ice how could I murder them when I was at the party watching out for my friends really then why did we find your weapons at the place with the words that were written in their blood I will kill the princess next.

One you should send yourself to the moon for wrongly imprisoning me and for saying I killed someone when you obviously were tricked.

We'll see then I blacked out again

**I updated for my friend Spyro fan and I am sorry I haven't but school has been preventing me from doing this I am terribly sorry to all the people who like this story**

**I still want OC's so send as many as possible and some may end up in the story.**


	7. I Got a Daughter and new Informant's

I woke up and I was still in the jail cell I had been in here for a week and charged with a double homicide that I did not even commit. All the sudden a food bowl was tossed in it was an apple and 200,000 bits with a note it said this is your last meal but when they take you out of the cell go final form and grab everything it will be right by the door of cell block and fly to your house grab your weapons and fly to Fillydelphia I wrote back okay then sent it back to whomever sent it then another letter came it was from my friends in the human world this letter made me want to shoot Celestia it called me a Nazi and that I wasn't even allowed to come back and that if they ever saw me again they would kill me.

'You are an S.O.B. Celestia I hope you are happy and now I am going to make you wish I wasn't a sniper or your only hero'

As soon as the guards opened my cell I went final form knocking the whole squadron of them that was sent to take me out I then used my speed to get my stuff at the door then I used my enhanced ability to break into the vault and grab two snipers that were there my Kar 98k and a PTRS-41I then teleported to my house and grabbed everything I had to my name (weapons and money) then I ran out and bought three colors of Fur dye red gray and black I changed my main coat to red and had myself magically spread it around then I took the black and covered everything red with that and I put gray as my tail and mane color. And I also bought a new eye color contact kit and changed them from the hazel to golden. All the sudden pinkie and friends showed up looking for me then pinkie saw me and said

"MYNAMEISPINKIEPIEWHATISYOURWHEREDOYOULIVEANDWHATA RETHOSE WEIRDTHINGSONYOURBACKANDHAVEYOUSEENHIMHEISOURBESTF RIENDBUT HEISEVILANDHEISONTHELOOSE!" (she said holding up a picture of me I looked great in my armor)

"Hello I said in a deeper voice my name is Prince no I am not one neither is that stuck up rich boy at the palace that I heard Rarity was with I said pointing at Applejack my my my they don't lie when they say you are stunning."

Applejack blushed and giggled "no ma name is Applejack nice to meet ya Prince"

"Oh well any way to answer your friends other questions they are called wrath and faith and they help me win fights also no I haven't seen anyone like that but if I do I will find you gal's" I said with a little southern accent.

"THANKSBYE!" pinkie said

They all left and I flew off and started my journey to Fillydelphia when I landed I was 5 miles away and my wings hurt so I decided to walk and as it got to be night time I put on my armor so I blended in well and put out all my weapons so they could be seen. I then heard giggling and I hid in a tree and found the source a little Filly was happily skipping a long not a care in the world. Not aware of any thing around her so I decided to follow her and protect her then rustling came from a bush from the side of her and a pony knocked her over she got up and said

"Why would you do that?"

"Shut up you little bitch you are going to make me rich" he said

"Please someone help me"

He then gagged her and tied her up and put her on his back and started to carry her off I turned my eyes to thermal and followed them then I started to hear music that beat like a heart it went "unce unce unce " and I knew what he meant by rich (Gentle Colt's club) I decided to go inside and see what was going on the bouncer asked if I was on the list I gave him a death glare and he waved me in immediately what I saw almost made me sick colts that were 40 years and older were paying for lap dances by little fillies and the waitresses were naked then a hostess barely clothed came up to me and said

"Welcome to club little where you pay big for the little pleasures we have here" her voice sounded so sweet and innocent but it had a tired undertone to it because she hated working here always being undressed by the older colt's eyes but who she was talking too looked enraged by what he saw. He knelt down and said

"Kid I know how you feel lonely embarrassed and wanting to kill yourself but I am going to get all of you out of here but I need to speak with the boss." I said in a growl "do you know where he might be?" I asked kindly

"Yes he is in the back you can see him if the bouncer lets you in but he never does."

"Alright" I said and I walked to the VIP section

The Bouncer their wasn't scared of me but that was about to change I growled and turned into my 3rd form and he freaked and let me in "you will tell no one of what you just witnessed" he nodded and I said "good now scat" he ran away and out the front

The boss was sitting their getting a lap dance from one of the fillies while he was giving two a finger ride it made me sick to my stomach but I needed him for now

"Who the hell are you and what do you want"

"I wanted to find a virgin for some fun tonight"

His eyes lit up "which one do you want"

"I want the newest one that just came in"

"Ahh so you want Ms. Shy great choice 100 bits for an hour" I paid the man 100 for the hour and he led me to room 207

"Thanks" I said

I walked in and saw her on the bed crying and scared she then saw me and cowered

"Please don't I don't want to do it"

"What are you talking about I am not a sick pervert"

"Wait what?" she looked at me skeptically

"I am here to get everyone here home back to where they live, belong, and make sure that the man behind this place is going to pay."

"Okay please save us"

"Alright now I want you to undress"

"Why?"

"Just trust me and make moaning noises"

Okay she did it and made the noise I started to fake a man humping her and said words that I will never repeat.

Then I screamed in fake pleasure and made myself sweaty she faked being out cold the man I paid came in and said hours up

I grabbed him and dragged him in and slammed him against the wall

"You are lucky you're not dead right now you sick fucker but I need something from you"

"What" he asked

"Everything." "I want to know everyone of your stripper's names and everything and also you will be incarcerated by the fullest extent of the law" he was scared but he had some balls

"And if I don't"

"I will kill you like the pig you are" I said

"O'really how are you going to do that"

I instantly pulled out my knife

He freaked and gave in he went to his office and gave me everything I said

"Thank you"

And stabbed him in both hips breaking the bones and making the floor bloody and shot him with the PTRS-41 in the sack he died of pain at that moment but the shot wasn't heard through the sound proof booth we were in.

I then hid it away and stopped the music and said

"Club Little is closing earlier than expected please leave…Now!"

Everyone but the strippers left I then said

"All strippers report to the office"

I then hid the dead owner in the closet.

They all came up and I said "It is open but I will call you in one by one and that will be all" the first one I called in was a thirteen year old named the blur she came in and saw me and wondered what was going on I found a seat and sat down

"I am going to take you to your home"

she looked at me like yeah right then I said

"Tell me your real name"

"Allison West" I then said come here 'to this girls house' I thought and we teleported and appeared in front of the house I then knocked on the door and an old mare opened it I said

"Excuse me miss but has your daughter gone missing" the Mare just looked at me and I saw her about to shed tears

"Well I know where she is" the Mare looked around and I moved out of the way

"Allison" The mare said

"Mom!" Allison said

They hugged then the mother said "thank you how can we ever repay you"

"There is no need to" I answered

Then I disappeared it went on like this until I got to the new ones they all did not have papers so I called all of them at once into my office they all came in and I saw the three that were with the boss and said are you three girls alright they nodded

"We were scared but then you saved her and she told us about it so thank you"

"Now I will go down this line and Ms. Shy as he called you I said pointing to her you will go last not because of anything but that you live the closest and I can get there quicker"

"Alright" she said looking down

So I got all the girls back to their homes then I said

"Alright Ms. Shy"

"My name is Nellie"

"Oh okay well come with me and show me where you live" she then looked at me and said

"I have no home and no family"

I looked at her and said "okay I understand but would you like to come with me and save others from things like this"

"Sure" she smiled and said "This is the best day ever"

"I said you're welcome"

And we walked out of the club but before I did I heard crying I did thermal imaging and looked around but nothing was caught on the heat signature readings so I went into each and every room then I checked the basement and found Fillies huddled in a corner

I said "alright all of you will tell me who you are and be reunited with your families so any volunteers"

A girl stood and said her name I said

"Okay"

We disappeared while we were gone Nellie talked to all of them and told them what I did for all the other girls and for her they all were in shock and when I came back all of them have gotten into a line and each one was sent home then I found some oil and strangely enough gunpowder kegs I set all of them around the pillars. And had a line of oil around each of the barrels I then lit a match and watched the oil line light up and he and Nellie who was on his back flew away.

**In Ponyville**

"Popular club found out to be a kidnapped children's prostitute house exploded last night only the owner's body was found with two stab wounds and a metal object that couldn't be Identified in between his legs we asked a guy who now cares for an orphan who was at that club what happened"

"Mr. Prince how did you find out about this club"

"Well actually I was the one who destroyed it and here is a message to all of you Colts who thought it would be fun to take advantage of those kids and where ever you are now if you are listening to this it will make you sick." "These fillies that were supposedly wanted to work there were kidnapped and taken away from their families I saved 300 kids from that club all but the one who is now my child has no family or living relatives." "And now I am going to say this if you read this and still go to a club and do it you should go and kill yourself because you are one fucked up piece of shit I saw guards from this town pay to rape these poor innocent fillies and I could of killed them all but I spared them because I want them to feel the pain of every life they made a constant nightmare one girl that I took was so screwed she thought her mother was going to rape her she is now being treated in a psychiatric hospital all because of you Colts so thank you for fucking up and good bye."

"There you have it folks from one person to the next if you put this down and not care what kind of soulless person are you."

Message from Alec to the Princess

Dear, Princess

I wish to inform you that I will never return to your town again or Ponyville for that matter because I am not framed for a crime that I did not commit oh and don't try to trace it it will only hurt you and anyone within a 50 yard radius or to be precise 300 feet of painful fiery death so this is the last farewell also tell applejack that I loved her.

Sincerely your hero

Alec

It has been five years since that happened and since I sent that letter. Alec and Nellie have been everywhere and Alec found the real killer of the crime he was framed for and got him arrested for killing a hero himself (Alec) he faked his death and Applejack has been sad but she has gotten better and she has worked hard and now knows that Alec is waiting for her but she can't shake the feeling that his death was a lie and the man who killed the two people and Alec had been framed for killing Alec but she didn't know that only one other pony made her heart flutter like Alec's did was Prince but he hasn't been heard from in 5 years.

**Back to Alec and Nellie**

"Where are we going dad"

He smiled he has gotten used to this and knew she was getting tired so he said "I am going to see 6 old friends of mine that have been mourning over my old life"

"o okay" and perked up

She knew who I was and loved me because I had told her how I saved his friends and how he and Jeremy met and about the war that probably ended then I said "hmm I wonder He said would you like to see where I came from"

"Would I" she said and was excited he then thought of his best friend Alex Huttmyer who wasn't put in the war because he paid off the recruiting officer and could not be drafted so Alec teleported him and Nellie to where he lived it was a mansion he rang the doorbell and Alex came to the door he looked at Alec and barely recognized him he had bulging muscles and his legs looked like they were tree trunks then he looked at the little girl and smiled and asked "May I help you sir"

"Yo" I said and smiled

he instantly had his mouth a gape "Alec!"

"Who else would say that" "How are you doing"

"Fine"

"What about everyone else"

Well Rob and Joe were surprised by your death Kyle got pissed and went off somewhere no one knows exactly"

"I do he is in New Jersey living in my old house lucky bastard." "So what year is it"

"It is 2013 here"

"How are you still alive?"

"well when we found out that you could keep a person alive with this miracle drug called pro-enhance and now no one dies unless they get cancer and we are practically I immortal and my age is 22 we age 1 year every 20 years how old are you"

"I am actually if I am correct only 20 years old since I lived as a pony for most of it"

"wow that is young" he said in surprise

"Our children are already in college and we were awesome then you couldn't believe it but now it is the best thing ever so you want to get the old gang back together"

"Sure" I then teleported everyone in front of Alex's house

"Hey guys" They all looked at me like I was a ghost then they said in unison

"What the hell we thought you were dead."

"I was and have any of you watched My Little Pony yet"

"yes, why?"

"Well it started five years ago" "and now I came in have you heard of a pony named Lone"

"Yes he was put in jail and then escaped then they started doing just old things and now they show what is going on Discord has returned and they sent Applejack to find you but she was affected by Discord and then Twilight ran out to find you and she was about to find you until now you disappeared and obliviously are here with I am guessing Nellie"

"Yes and Oh crap I need to get back okay"

"we understand maybe after you kick that bastard's ass."

"Wait would anyone like to join"

"No!"

"Okay just wondering" I answered back with arms raised up

"See ya."

I returned to the spot and saw Twilight on the ground I walked over to her and she woke up

"Prince?" she asked

I shook my head and smiled "I came back"

"Lone!"

"Woo Woo Woo you know it"

I took off the cloak around my body revealing new armor and newer weapons like a blue sword that was crystal with a heart before the hilt I called it the Crystal heart then he had another sword that was red

"No way that can't be it was hidden away"

"It is" I answered "It is the ancient red bronze great sword of the first defender of equestria" "Had to go on a quest and kill a demon that I trapped in my body somehow and now I can use his powers but I don't use him." "I usually use my second form (human) or my final form" (red pony as big as Celestia)

"So what is going on Discord is back am I right'

"Yes but how"

"Well I went back to earth and asked how it was going and my friend told me."

"So what should I do"

"Well we need to change the elements of harmony back into themselves"

"Alright I will get Rocky, Rainbow and Bitcher Shy"

"Okay then I will get Liar and Downer"

They went off in separate directions. Getting Rarity was easy I just grabbed her rock and then tied her up when she tried to get me off of it. Next it was Rainbow she was a bitch I had to chase her down so it took me an hour to catch her she crashed into a sign. Then it was Flutter Shy's turn and I was not prepared for it. It was dark in her house and I had to use my night vision to see then I found a candle and oh how I wished I hadn't lit it I almost puked it was horrible all her animals dead in grotesques ways. One was in cubes with tooth picks in it then I saw Flutter Shy cornering Angel saying come her she then grabbed the rabbit and started to pet it then she snapped her little Angel's neck. Alec growled

"YOU MONSTER HOW COULD YOU" he yelled and kicked her so hard in the chest that he felt three ribs of hers crack then he tied her up and Twilight had gotten her two over three minutes ago and Alec told her to go fix up Flutter Shy's animals then Twilight found the elements in the book about them.

She then fixed up everyone and put on each of their elements on and then he went and found Discord sitting on a throne of stone that floated in the middle of town he then said "Well hello and welcome to Ponyville the Chaos Capital of the-

"Shut the hell up I don't care"

"Oh really you should-

"What watch my tone why not you get a life and please you are a saint compared to me I had to kill others just to survive and you know what I feel like I need to kill one more so I can feel satisfied"

"oh really" Discord said knowing what I meant

"okay challenger gets to pick the type and time"

"sword fight and five minutes from now"

"He went to twilights house and went over a plan" Nellie was watching on TV at Alex's house

"Wait!" "Where is Nellie?" He looked around. "Alex don't let her watch this part it is going to be bad for her and probably the worst idea some one ever had."

Nellie under stood and asked if Alex had a toy room and he got up and showed it to her she was amazed it had every toy imaginable even a robot that can play any game especially yu-gi-oh

"Alright everyone" they nodded "get in position once I give the signal shoot it off I don't care if I am a inch or a mile away just get him out of here"

He went off to the center of town alone and he pulled out his dragon spine katanas and started practicing then Discord came a minute late

"Hmm not on time typical"

"What you said five minute and my watch said that is five minutes from when you asked me"

"Whatever lets fight

Discord pulled out a red 48 inch katana alright lets fight he said with derped eyes.

I started cracking up "sorry but I can't take you seriously o my god" I started to die of laughter and he went to stab me but I dodged

**This may not be for the faint of heart viewer discretion advised**

**Third person's P.O.V.**

Alec and Discord squared off then Discord ran at Alec while he just ran to the side Alec then changed into his human form and started to blocks with incredible speed he then jumped up but discord saw this and stabbed Alec through his chest with a dagger he fell to one knee smiled and coughed up blood then he pulled it out and blood spurted from the wound and fell to the stone path on the ground then the wound closed

"That kind of hurt" Alec said as he dodged a strike of the katana discord had

Alec threw his katana's away and took out his crystal sword and started to go toe to toe against him and it was great then discord did something chaotic he disappeared and came behind Alec and stabbed him through the stomach Alec fell and threw up some blood then Discord pulled it out and sliced Alec's right arm off his right arm spurted blood and then another impossible thing happened Alec flipped in the air and landed on discord back and in a swift move had him somewhat subdued then his arm grew back and he gave the signal then the rainbow beam went up and struck discord but the force of the blast blew me over sweet apple acres and through Everfree forest and I finally stopped by getting impaled by a tree root I then with pulled my body off of it and went in to my forth form before my final and my body healed the giant hole in it

**Alec's P.O.V. **

Then I teleported to Alex Huttmyer house where all my friends just watched me get brutalized by a draconesque they came out side and picked me up and put me on a table I was injected with needles then I got a full exam also a cat scan with everything else then I was bandaged around the wounds then stitched with the expertise of a master surgeon.

I got up feeling better than I felt in 10 years then I took a pill and I realized it was a Pro-Enhance pill and I swallowed it. Then Alex came in with a hamburger I ate it with pure gusto and it tasted great after eating Daisy sandviches and apples a good burger hit the spot

"oh did you know I had griffin once it tasted like well a chicken."

They all looked at me like I was a monster but hell I have done many things a lot worse so I said "How long has it been since we had a Tf2 battle Joe

"Pretty long what almost 100 years now"

"Oh have you tried the newest version of it?" Alex asked

"What!?"

Alex brought us to a room that had a screen and virtual reality helmets and gloves and it was an amazing experience I then chose my own profile I got 200 new weapons for my classes

"So I guess it missed me and you guys helped right?" I asked

They all nodded lets go I got the iron curtain and started to blast the hell out everyone who came at me and I destroyed them it was amazing Joe was the only one that could kill me but I had to go I thanked everyone and bro hugged them and grabbed Nellie who was happy to see me I then teleported us to California where I found my friend Najee we shared fanfic news and then I told him everything and he gave me a high five then I teleported back to the world of My Little Pony and I appeared in front of my friends then I used my final form to fix the forest I Kind of destroyed.

Then Applejack came up and hugged me I smiled and I was happy once again and I had a small family to be with me for now.


	8. Everytime I am out I get pulled in

Going to Canterlot

"Do I have to go to Canterlot?" Alec asked not wanting to go

"Yes sir re" Applejack said you save Equestria from Discord and his chaos.

"Sorry but not again I can go with a day in a cell and look what happened then" I looked away and looked forward and said

"Alex make sure that if Celestia comes to earth you say nothing"

*Crash*

I bolted out of the house so quick all you saw was the dust that looked like my body floating around. When I ran I jumped into the Everfree Forest good thing the dye doesn't wash out or I would be in trouble then I saw five armed guards walk up to the entrance of the forest

"Ha idiot won't survive in there" said one

"Well here is some logic said another he survived for 10 years without Canterlot's aid only his Army Ranger skills and he took out everyone he faced so he could be in their years and no one would find him"

"Hey guys what about his nice daughter you think we could pump her for-

*bang* *phsssh* *click*

Then Lone walked out his Kar98k smoking he was in human form and he was pissed his eyes were the ones of wolves

"If you think for one second I would let any of you near Nellie you got another thing coming I got 6 more bullets in here so leave and I will spare you don't then you will end up like him." I said pointing to the dead guard with a small bullet hole in his head.

Then I did a Pele kicked hitting Jeremy in the head

"Now I say again do you want to end up like your friend because I could kill you where you stand so leave or DIE!" I yelled in anger

They bolted out of there with Jeremy on their back I changed back to my pony form and threw the body into the Everfree

"I see you haven't lost your integrity" said Celestia "Well look who it is miss accuse and convict" "I guess I should be begging for forgiveness but one never and two Fuck you"

"Why are you-

"Like this" "well shit for brains if you don't remember I was falsely accused convicted and sentenced to death by hanging for a murder that a guy committed and was free" "Until I killed him." "Oh and let's not forget Mr. Dead guard he wanted to fuck my daughter so as I said before you should get away before I blast your brains out like I did his"

Celestia was about to say something

"You know what fuck this I'm out if you can't except the fact that you ruined my life because of your action I banish myself" I said I went inside grabbed my stuff and then teleported to earth where Alex came outside with his mouth a gape

"Holy crap you look badass" Alex said

"Well dragon armor is badass" I said

Kyle came out and punched me

"What the fuck" I yelled at him

"Dude do you know what just happened Celestia is crying because of you" he went for another punch but I caught it and twisted his arm

"You know if I wasn't thinking of kicking the crap out of you I still wouldn't care"

"She wanted to say she was sorry"

"Really because I never want to see her again"

"But"

"No I am done I have been put on the edge and she pushed me off the day she put me in jail."

**Two days later **

I had calmed down and settled I felt bad for what I had said to Celestia

I decided to go back

"Hey Kyle you want to meet Celestia?"

"Hmmm sure I always wanted to meet a princess"

I opened the portal and jumped in Kyle came right after I was in pony form with everything I had Kyle had nothing so I said

"Stay on me"

"Why should I-

"Duck!" I said as a rainbow blur flew over my head and slammed into a tree

'Wow really'

"I disappear for two days and I'm in hell already" I ran with Kyle "alright get on my back"

"Oh hell no"

"Do it or we will be fucked."

He listened and I turned fourth form and took off my five foot wing span made me have powerful flight then I went down and gained a cone

"Oh yeah lets go" Alec kept getting faster

*boom*

A red sonic boom happened and Alec was going as fast as a F-15 and he broke the sound barrier again making two jarring sonic booms and started to come up on the castle he saw a barrier but thought nothing about it he flew around and saw that the royal guard was on high alert he went and stopped he then flew into Princess Celestia chambers. She was their with red eyes she did not see me and Kyle until we landed.

"Alec what are you doing here well I came to apologize for my behavior and ask for your forgiveness" I said bowing

"Well I forgive you but do you forgive me"

"Yes and sorry for the threatening letter I was angry"

"It is okay"

"Thank you princess"

Oh and this is Kyle

"Well hello Kyle it is my pleasure to meet you"

"He bowed and said the pleasure is all mine" this made her giggle

"Kiss up" I whispered

He punched me in the arm

"Ow!"

"Wait I sense something sinister I said and I feel it right outside the door I opened it and grabbed the guard standing in front of it" I said "We need a straight jacket over here" I said grabbing Jeremy

"Get the hell off me Alec"

Then he let go of him and said

"Jeremy Kyle", "Kyle Jeremy"

"Yo what's up said Jeremy?"

"Well the sky and that purple bubble thing also the black things behind the clouds"

"What"

"I checked to see he was right"

"Really bugs that are ponies hmm what are they Celest" I said using a nickname

"Changelings and they decided to attack on the most momenstest of days which is in two days"

"A Royal wedding" I guessed

"Yes how did you know

"I know" Alec said "well while I was on earth a commercial came on for it"

"A commercial?" She questioned

"You are from a TV show made by Lauren Faust"

"Oh I told that bitch not to do this" said Celestia

"Don't worry it helps me know what is going on also I brought this" Alec opened his saddle bag with a device attached to it he clicked a button the screen popped up and Alec was checking on his fanfiction it was doing well

"Wow 589 views to war pony nice."

"Well that is that anything else"

"well it is getting late" Celestia said so she lowered the sun the moon came up right after

"Man Luna made the moon extra beautiful tonight" lone said

"Why thank you Lone"

"I may have to stay up all night tonight"

"Then Alec jumped changed to Pegasus form 1 and flew off"

**Kyle's P.O.V.**

"Hey Lone left his computer" Kyle went on and found **a complication of my little pony season 2 episode 6**

Luna and Celestia saw the day Apple Bloom was affected by the cutie pox and they saw her do the hoop line but then it went

"My ROFL copter goes SOI SOI SOI"

"What?" "Why did it say that"

"Well you see princesses it is a parody it is supposed to be funny"

"Oh well is there other things on that like it"

"Why yes there is" he looked up Gabriel Iglesias (It is the Hotel lady one I am not doing the whole thing just look it up)

They watched that Celestia laughed at it Luna looked perplexed but she smiled and Kyle was cracking up

After it ended Celestia had a question

"Kyle?"

"Yes Celestia what's up"

"well I was wondering would you like to stay here forever"

"Well I never thought about it but why do you ask?"

"Well Alec and you seem to be friends and Alec and Jeremy have to learn to trust each other again so you get it right"

"Well okay but what is going to happen"

"Well you have to pick a certain pony to be you have three choices" "I want to be a Pegasus"

"Wow that was quick"

"Well I always wanted to be a Pegasus and Alec can teach me how to fly and did you know he can fly mach 3"

"Mach 2?"

"It is the speed when you break the sound barrier 2 times" "or when rainbow dash does her Sonic Rain Boom 2 times in a row"

"Wow how can he learn it that fast"

"Well I think when he got the powers from the demon inside of him he got extra power and knowledge"

"Well that makes sense are you ready?"

"I guess?"

*Bzzt*

"AHHHHHHHH!"

Kyle was in a lot of pain he passed out when he woke up he was in an infirmary in Canterlot

"Uhh how long have I been out?"

"A day said the doctor and might I say you look mighty fine for a Pegasus"

*Door opens*

"Hey Kyle" Lone said

"What's up well not much just checking up on how you're doing and just so you know we are being put as guards to day so no one will recognize me or you"

"Cool"

"Here I said handing him the armor" while putting on mine

The armor was awesome then I changed my eye color to a green color

"How did you do that" I pulled out the contact kit I bought

"Oh so you really only needed to change your eye color"

"Yeah it tricked everyone before and besides I want to kick the hell out of princess Blue Bitch"

"Ahh okay can I get red contacts"

"Sure"

I gave them to him he put them on and then asked me

"What color am I"

"Well you never specified so she gave you a dark blue body and a black mane with purple highlights and she gave you a scimitar sword" I said

"No way what do you have"

"My Katanas I left the guns at Alex's house"

"Then they left Alec then stood on the right side of the train station and Kyle on the left."

Then the train stopped and out came the Mane six and then blue blood came out of the crowd and walked towards Rarity only to be hi kicked by Nellie

"That is from and for my dad bitch"

'Wow she does take after me' I snickered at blueblood

Nellie looked at me and asked

"What is so funny?"

"You knocked him out man that was the best kick I have seen especially from a filly like you"

"My Dad taught me well" she said jumping to kick me in the face only to have me duck

"Sorry but I knew your father well I am also from earth my codename used to be Lion Heart

Why was it called that

"Because I had the ferocity of a lion and my bravery was nothing compared to his he saved us from getting killed if he never told you"

"I know my father is a hero to you guys right"

"Yes I feel bad about Melvia and Gnslgr they didn't make it they died of headshots but god decided to send them to heaven and they died the same time I did."

"Anyway see you later"

Nellie bowed and left with the other Mane six were shocked by what everything that transpired the guy had two Katanas but they never seen them before (I got new ones they are now red in color)

The rest of the day was interesting I was watching the Mane six I kept my eye on Twilight because she and Cadence were best friends but Cadence had acted strange but my job was Mane six patrol. So I went to find Apple Jack to see what going on and I found out something strange the princes had green magic coming from her horn I instantly ran to the royal library and looked through book after book after book and I found something interesting Cadence has light blue magic also I saw how she acted I saw some differences about her that weren't right I was skeptical about it so I decided to watch her the rest of the day so I can check for any other differences next person she checked on was Rarity Twilight was ranting on her actions then she came in when twilight said her full name She wanted to know if her dress was ready but when rarity showed her she went and said I wanted one with more beading and a longer trailing I knew something was wrong also when she hated the brides maid dresses when the bride maids said they loved them I wanted to smack her. Next was pinkie I actually agreed the decorations were that of a six year old then she went to Fluttershy one of the birds sucked and the Princess yelled at it. Then I stopped because my shift ended and I decided to watch twilight for the rest I saw her go into shining armors I waited until princess called shining armor in and then she did something that shocked me and Twilight. I broken into the house through the window but as I did I tripped and twisted my hoof.

"Ahh fuck"

"What is wrong?" Shining Armor asked

"She isn't-

*bzzt*

Alec was shocked then he was teleported by Cadence

When Alec woke up he was in a crystal catacombs and then Cadence said

"You are right I am not Cadence but you shall never do anything about it"

"Sick em"

All the sudden three of me came out of nowhere well look at me I am more and some in four than one then they all dropped when they fell they had spikes in their back thank god for the demon inside me then I went and broke a crystal with ease time to get out of here. But something stopped me I heard crying so I decided to stop and find the source I started to break a lot of crystals finally I found the source it was cadence she didn't notice but I could tell she had been down here for at least two days I landed in front of her

"Cadence?" Alec asked in concern

"Y-Y-Yes" she said in fear

"You look like hell you need food and water" "here" I said giving her a bowl of water and an apple she said thanks

"Just so you know I will help you to escape tomorrow but for now rest you are going to need your energy"

**The next day**

Alec realizing he had been sleeping on top of one of the crystals sat and ate some food then he heard evil laughter

And voices then heard magic bolts and then crystals exploded below him it was twilight and she was pissed she almost attacked cadence until she did their special handshake I then broke a small hole in the roof they broke through and I took off my armor and said time to rock Demon armor all the sudden a black mass surrounded me and hardened the armor looked like a wolf for the mask and it had small spikes on its back then I took my blades and said lets go I jumped through they busted in and I saw Ms. bitch standing their

"Hmm Chrysalis we finally meet" I said

"Wha!"

"So Mr. Human figured it out"

"Well it was simple I learned from my info on Cadence that she has blue magic not green and that she knows how to do the secret handshake with Twilight at that she loves each and every thing that Ponyville stands for" "Also I am angry at you because right now you got two seconds to surrender or die by my blade"

"Then I transformed and it turned from a wolf mask to shadow cloak armor from Skyrim" (I do not own it) (Also Boucherodaaaa!)

"I took my katanas off my back now One tw-

"Get him!" She yelled changing all the sudden ten of me came out with swords

"Alright" "Girls get the Elements I will handle this bitch"

All the sudden 9 shadow me's came out and followed my moves "shadows get them"

My shadows were quick they did not see it coming the me's that were their laid beheaded then I ran and threw my knight knife into the head of the me in front of me

"And one for the king"

"Now it is time for you bitch"

"Really" she pulled out a black sword

"Time to die human"

Gore and bloody fight

She ran at me I ducked and tripped her she then swung her sword and a wave of energy came I jumped and my armor knocked her sword back but I fell hurting my neck well that hurt alright lets go I dodged the slash and rolled forward and cut the back of her leg but she hit me with the her sword in the middle of my back

"You son of a bitch"

"Thank you" said Chrysalis "Now die!" she swung the sword down and I blocked it and rolled forward then I used the flat of my sword to hit hers it vibrated while she was stunned I stabbed her but she was quick to so I missed my target and nailed her in the shoulder she then swung and hit the back of my heel in the Achilles tendon I then threw my swords down and kicked her sword out of her mouth then I changed into my wolf form

"Let's see how you deal with this" I growled then the door opened and the changelings had the Mane six "Fuck" I said

'Alright' I thought ran at her she then shot a magic bolt I jumped then she shot me and it blew me back and I crashed through a window and fell I turned into my Pegasus form 4 my last I flung out my wings and flew back in a bitchyalis you me now let's go demon armor I looked like a badass it was my dragon armor but it was metal now I ran at her and I jumped and bucked her in the face knocking her head almost snapping her neck then I felt a pain I looked down and saw my knife in my chest I fell to the ground but before I blacked out from pain and blood loss a pink light flashed and threw every changeling out of there.

AJ's P.O.V.

"Lone!" She screamed and ran over to me but I wasn't awake

Then nurses ran in and pushed her away they rushed me into the hospital and pulled the knife out my demon was healing but my blood loss is what was keeping me from being somewhat alive

**Alec's P.O.V.**

I woke up in a world of fire and blackness while I was walking my demon came out and started telling me what was going on.

I was angered that I couldn't talk to anyone but I thanked the lord I was alive then while we were walking a demon of evil came to attack I took out my sword but instead of being a katana it was a great sword of blinding white light coming off of it the demon disintegrated then we were walking through a place that looked like a fire pit but it was seriously burning everything was on fire when we finally made it out of that I saw a castle of black and when we got their Cerberus guarded the door

"Sein!" I yelled at Cerberus lowered its head and its tail drooped it let us pass when I got to the door I kicked it open because well I am a badass and that is how I roll Death was sitting their

"Why hello Alec" I have been waiting for you

"Cut the crap" "I need to be living so please let me live"

"Ahh the ultimate decision you could of asked for defeated three most evil people so here it is if you can answer this question then you can leave and be alive again"

"If a body is dead and it is at 91.6 degrees how long has it been dead"

"Easy the body has been dead for 5 hours and if I had the time it was found I would minus that from the time then figure that from there"

"You are correct I shall grant you life"

**Real world**

Alec breathed in and took out the tube to help him his body was not in pain so he must have been good for a long time it was night it was beautiful. Apple jack and Nellie were their sleeping I went to sleep to when I woke up I had a blanket over me god damn every time they think I am dead I got angry and ripped it to shreds I stood up and changed into my normal Pegasus form and kicked open the door and I found myself inside a room I saw no way out so I said

"Screw this you ready?" I asked my demon

"Ready" said my demon I named him Bob

"Demon blast" I yelled and I blew a hole through the top and jumped out then I shot another energy ball but this was like a signal flare and it glowed brighter than the brightest day AJ saw the first blast and ran as fast as she could when she got their she saw me there with a red coat but white symbols glowing on me

"Wow"

"AJ!" I said as the lights faded and hugged her then I saw Nellie and I was slapped then hugged by her.

"AJ where is my saddle bagging it is inside" I blasted the entrance open and found it I rummaged through it and pulled out a red box and got down on my knee and asked

"Will you marry me AJ"

She shook her head yes

"Yes"

"What"

"Yes"

"Really"

"Yes"

Then I said "Yes Yes Yes" and I started chanting it

She threw her hooves around me and said kiss me you fool

And we kissed until Rainbow tackled me and started punching me I threw her off and asked

"Why is it anytime something good happens to me I get punched in the-

*crack*

She upper cutted me in the jaw

"What the fuck"

That is for forcing AJ to kiss you

AJ then pulled her off of me

"Calm yourself RD" "I actually kissed him and he also asked me to marry him" "Then Rd walked up to me and kicked me"

"Mother fucker what the hell was that for"

"That is for dying and scaring us to death"

Then I said "Okay I agree completely with that but let's celebrate what time is it"

"6:00pm"

"Wow it is that dark already hey lets go to a bar I haven't had a bottle of Everclear in a while."  
So we all went to the tavern the bartender saw me and said

"Lone good to see you back in the world of the living I knew you weren't dead"

"Hey where's your daughter"

"Oh she is over there" he said pointing to the mare in the corner rocking out to a song I walked over to her and asked

"What cha listening to?" she looked up and I smiled she hugged me

"I knew it I told everyone"

"Well what were you listening to"

"Oh I was listening to this band called"

"Wait let me guess it" "play the song" I took the head phones and heard

(Play Psycho by Puddle of Mudd)

"Wow perfect song is it Psycho by Puddle of Mudd"

"Wow and that was only three seconds in and you knew it your good"

"Hey I have been everywhere and I love the song"

I got my drink and I was finally enjoying myself finally I got back to Apple Jack's house and made a minor repairs and helped them load the last barrel of hard cider into the cellar.

It was 10:00 and I needed sleep but then I remembered that tomorrow Pinkie is throwing me a party

"Crap"

So I went to my room which was two with Nellie and me in it and when my head hit the pillow I was out

When I woke up it was one in the morning and Nellie said she has been having bad dreams so I said

"Come and lay down with me" she did and finally she and I went to sleep what we didn't see was Applejack checking on us she had to suppress the awe that would have come then she went back to bed and for the first day in months I am guessing I got a goodnights rest.


End file.
